cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Poll 5: How do You Want to Spend your Crystals? - The Result!
Welcome back to the poll result as we reached yet another middle of the month! Who think that this year time goes so fast? Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I have managed to change the poll in time before announcing the result of the last poll. This one is really interesting. I've asked you guys where do you guys prioritize to spend on on crystals. We have another record-breaking answers from the community, a result from 84 people that voted on the poll! So! You have loads of Crystals. Right now, what would you rather spend it on? *'17 users (20.73%)' used crystals to open up Supreme Treasure Chests. *'30 users (36.59%)' used crystals to buy future Pets. *'10 users (12.20%)' used crystals as a shortcut to unlock future Cookies. *'3 users (3.66%)' used crystals to expand Treasure Cabinet. *'20 users (24.39%)' used crystals to get Blessed Treasures. *'2 users (2.44%)' used crystals to get back cookies from holes. For new players out there, you can see which one is prioritized for you to spend on crystals. I personally voted for opening up Supreme Treasure Chests because I've been unlucky for the past 10 Big Set openings. For those who have been lucky, they may proceed to special evolve treasures to get themselves a blessed treasure. It's interesting that many users would use their crystals to buy future pets. Though crystals is required to hatch an extra rare egg, not all pets are necessary. But for collectors, it may be a must. By the way, I often used my crystals to get cookies back from holes ONLY if my run is extremely good. I wouldn't want to sacrifice an already good-run away. Maybe there are people who are rational enough not to use their crystals and save it for something else. All in all, all of these answers are important for you to advance further, and I'm just asking to see which one is more prioritized over the others. Hence, the single selection from every one of you. Leave your comment on your opinion regarding the poll! We would like to have your say! :) Next Poll (April 16 - 30) I've been discussing with this wiki's MVP, Pgrobban, and we have come into an interesting conclusion that may divide which side are you on. There's this debate, whether to use Wonder Donut, Specially made Flaming Cocktail, or Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin. All of them provides endurance to the cookie, but with different approaches. So we would ask you, the community, to leave your voice which one do you like better. Which of the three attributes do you prefer? *10% Slower Energy Drain + Revive once w/ 45 Energy *7% Slower Energy Drain + Revive once w/ 100 Energy *Revive 4 times with 40 Energy You may vote below during the uptime, in our Home Page, or in the community message found in the Recent Activity page. Happy voting! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts